Ralph's Dream
by janinachan
Summary: Ralph is off of the island, but finds he cant sleep at night. He can only think of one person. The horrors of murder have turned Ralph into a timid person. This dream will end his pain. A oneshot, like an epilogue, to the book. Yet another school project. NOT A LEMON


Epilogue

None of the boys would ever forget their time on the island. Though many had tried, none could. There were moments where they could pretend that nothing happened, that it had been only their imaginations that had made them go mad, and their innocence had left with them from the island.

However, subconsciously or otherwise, they knew the truth.

Somewhere in Britain, Ralph stirred in his sleep. He was still as restless as he had been on the island, even though he was now safe in his bed. Every night he would dream of the horrors that all the boys had faced on the island that no one else would admit to. Ralph dreaded falling asleep every night and seeing the face that had been slain in foolish fear.

Ralph stood on the beach. The roar of the waves flooded into his ears. He slowly opened his eyes. He was at the feast, eating his meat. Everyone moved in slow motion. The savages tore into their pork slowly and menacingly. Jack, now standing, announced the dance. Ralph knew what would happen if they started to dance. He cried out to stop, but no voice came from his dry throat. Tears rolled out of his eyes as he danced and chanted the familiar chant. Slowly, the "beast" came from the bushes. The hunters screamed and jeered. No one noticed Simon's teary face as they started the attack. With each lash, Simon's cries became more deafening. His face twisted with each bite and punch given to him. Ralph couldn't stop himself from attacking as well, though he tried with all of his strength to resist.

Soon, Simon's lifeless body lay on the sand by the shore, blood still spilling out of his wounds. The impression of terror had not yet left his eyes. Ralph sat next to the body, waiting for the sea to carry it away, as it always did in his dream. He would wake in a silent panic, and cry himself back to sleep. But there was something peculiar about this dream. After this night, Ralph would be at ease.

A breeze swept across the breeze, and the roar of the sea hushed. Simon's body faded away, leaving nothing but the blood stained sand. Ralph, astonished, rubbed his eyes and looked again only to find the same results.

"Told you that you would get off this island," a voice came from behind Ralph. Ralph snapped his head back toward the familiar voice. Simon stood behind him, clad in the same rags that he had last worn on the island. He pulled his long dark hair out of his eyes, smiling at the boy before him. Ralph's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"But look at what happened to you guys!" Simon said frowning slightly, looking back at the remnants of the feast. "Wild. Jack really went overboard, eh?"

Ralph felt ashamed. He looked down at the sand, clutching his knees to his chest. He had let it all happen.

"Simon I…I'm so sorry...I can't believe…"Ralph started.

"Ralph, I had to die."Simon interrupted. Ralph snapped his head back to Simon. He came and sat next to him on the sand. He stared put at the ocean. "If I hadn't died the way I did, you would have joined them."

Simon was right. Ralph had enjoyed himself, and almost felt as if he was wanted within the tribe as he danced around the fire. He could also recall the fun that he had in the hunt, the lust of the kill still fresh in his memory. He had almost given in to the sin that captured the rest of the boys. But although he had not fallen into their tide, he still had done a major wrong. They all committed murder, and left their innocence the moment they started to attack.

"There really is no more hope for us, is there?" Ralph whispered. There was a pause. The waves beat lightly against the shore line, brushing the boys' feet. Simon sighed and stood.

"Come with me. I'm going to show you my meadow," Simon said softly, pulling Ralph to his feet and guided him toward the dense forest. The sun was rising slowly over the distant horizon. Ralph followed Simon through the dense bushes and fruit trees until the forest opened to the clearing. Flowers started to open their blooms to get ready for the day. Butterflies flew lazily from one flower to another, stretching their wings. Ralph watched them for a few seconds and then looked at Simon. He smiled back, but then his eyes gazed at an unwanted entity. The Lord of the Flies was still in the middle of the clearing, his eyes following Ralph and Simon as they entered. Ralph's eyes came over the beast, remembering Jack and the hunters. The flies that swarmed around the pigs head created almost a black fog around it.

"Do you see?" Simon said. "All of this existed around us." Ralph stared at the brightly colored flowers that lay at their feet.

"In all the chaos that was created here, like that pig's head, this place still existed." Simon explained. "This is true for you too."

"But what do you mean?" Ralph exclaimed. "We did so many things…we killed..."

"That's what I'm saying. If you look hard enough in a person, even though he or she has done the worst things possible, you will find something beautiful." Simon answered calmly. Ralph looked back at Simon and saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. Only then did he notice his own tears.

"No matter what you did to me or to Jack or Piggy…" Simon said. "You are still Ralph. And of course you guys still have chances. You are good people, and if you can understand what you did is wrong, I think you will do just fine."

Ralph smiled, and wiped the tears from his face. Simon smiled as well.

"Thank you, Simon." Ralph said softly.

"See you later, then. Must be off." Simon said as he slowly faded away.

Ralph woke from his dream, the sun beating down on his face. Relief swept over his body slowly, leaving his body more relaxed as he had ever been in months. He smiled, thinking of a new day, and a new life without guilt.


End file.
